


Sním?

by Wensdy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Firesport
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wensdy/pseuds/Wensdy
Summary: Když se snažíte sepsat váš sen, po tom co ho napíšete na papír zjistíte že většina z těch věcí je vlastně vzpomínka a skončíte zmateně hledící na papír-nikam sem to zveřejnovat nechtěla ale prohrála sem sázku, opět(tak si říkám proč já blbec se pořád s někým o něco vsázím? :D ). Vzniklo toto, prakticky všechno se stalo, změnila jsme jména a vynechala jména obou týmů, tak rozhodčích i místa kde se tato soutěž odehrávala. Dodám pro ty co se hasičskému sportu věnují tak se jednalo o starší žáky(to ale z příběhu odvodit lze snadno jelikož tam zmiňuju naběračkou kterou mladší žáci nedělají).





	Sním?

**Author's Note:**

> Když se snažíte sepsat váš sen, po tom co ho napíšete na papír zjistíte že většina z těch věcí je vlastně vzpomínka a skončíte zmateně hledící na papír-nikam sem to zveřejnovat nechtěla ale prohrála sem sázku, opět(tak si říkám proč já blbec se pořád s někým o něco vsázím? :D ). Vzniklo toto, prakticky všechno se stalo, změnila jsme jména a vynechala jména obou týmů, tak rozhodčích i místa kde se tato soutěž odehrávala. Dodám pro ty co se hasičskému sportu věnují tak se jednalo o starší žáky(to ale z příběhu odvodit lze snadno jelikož tam zmiňuju naběračkou kterou mladší žáci nedělají).

„Takže pokud to poserou tak postupujem?“ Zeptala se Evča zbytku týmu který nervózně postával za páskou s ostatními diváky a sledoval přípravu základny.

„Jep, ale pač sme měli tak blbý čas-že Martine-tak to musí fakt totálně podělat.“ Kačka spíš mluvila sama pro sebe nervózně sledující přípravu základny. „Prostě to nedají, nesmí.“

„Tohle mi připomíná jednu epizodu Doktora Who…tam totiž…“

„Kiki jestli nezmlkneš tak na mou duši dostaneš pěstí“

Ozvalo se písknutí hlavního rozhodčího zatímco si startující tým cestou ke startovní čáře upravoval opasky, které k nelibosti všech byly povinnou součástí výbavy, a helmy.

Startér přistoupil a zkontroloval startovní pistoli. „Budu startovat tři, dva, jedna a výstřel. Máme tu optické měření takže pokud jakákoliv část vašeho těla protne startovací čáru před výstřelem jedná se o předčasný start, Máte možnost jedné opravy při předčasném startu jinak máte neplatný pokus. Průkazky.“ Jejich trenérka přiběhla a rozdala každému z členu družstva jeho průkazku, zatímco je rozhodčí zkontroloval a za ním je jejich vedoucí opět vybírala.

„Závodníci na místa připravte se, tři, dva jedna.“ Ozval se výstřel a k naší nelibosti nebyl předčasný start-doufali jsme že třeba pokazí už start a ušetří nám nervy. Rozdělovač zapojen bez problému, beřko taky vypadalo v klidu. Mašina v pohodě…naběračka taky

„Thle nevypadá dobře, teda vypadá to dobře ale nevypadá…dyt víte co myslím“ Peťka se se ani nesnažila skrýt zklamání ve svém hlase.

„Sme v  hajzlu“ Nikdo z nich řekl, těžko říct kdo ale všichni pokývali hlavou a doufali,že terče pro ně budou nepřekonatelnou překážkou.

„Co, co?...“ To sem řekla, přesně si to pamatuju, na nic víc sem se nezmohla když jim bouchlo jedno céčko u rozdělovače, očividně nezapojené správně. Všichni z nás propukli v jásot, jasně rozhodně nebylo hezké radovat se nad neúspěchem našich protivníku ale máme v kapse třetí místo a hlavně, a hlavně postupujem do okresního kola Pamatuju si slzy štěstí na tváři naší vedoucí, my to zvládli, poprvé za skoro deset let co sem členkou sme to dokázali, naše tvrdá práce kterou jsme se rozhodli a pak do toho vlořili poslední půlrok konečně přinesla ovoce. Všechny ty tréninky v dešti kdy by nikdo ven ani psa nevyhnal a my to dokázali.

V ten okamžik mě skoro celý tým objal, rozhodně sem nebyla někdo, kdo by v týmu byl ten nejlepší, nejrychlejší ale v ten moment to bylo poprvé kdy mě někdo z mých přátel objal. Když sem před pěti měsíci přemluvila ostatní že musíme trénovat a že máme šanci tak mi nevěřili ale tenkrát sem vyhrála sázku, ani nevím co už to bylo, tak mi to dlužili a šli do toho. Dali sme do toho vše a vyšlo to.

„My to zvládli a máme na víc.“ Řekla jsem s úsměvem na tváři zatímco se mi po tváři skutálela slza…

**Author's Note:**

> No a pro zvědavce-na okres sme se dostali ale tam sme totálně vybouchli a skončili předposlední(tolik hloupých chyb při tiché=požární útok CTIF člověk jen tak nevydí :D ) ale stálo to za to.


End file.
